


De-aged Teammates?

by Aliciamaelove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciamaelove/pseuds/Aliciamaelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Henrik have to take care of 18 de-aged team members, what could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The team had narrowly made it to the second round of playoffs before being knocked out by a team they didn’t care about. Today was when everyone was to come over to Henrik’s to have a celebration of a great shortened season. Little did Hank know that everyone would turn into children the second he and Danny left the room.  
“What happened?” Danny asked, coming onto the porch after hearing Henrik scream.  
“Look at them? What happened to the team? Why are we still adults?” Henrik rambled, confused by the whole matter.  
“Calm down Hank, let’s just start with counting them,” Danny suggested, walking inside to make sure no one was hiding.  
“Count, alright,” Hank said to himself. Burr, Kes, and Juice were all sitting on one lawn chair, while playfully teasing a baby Lu. “That’s four,” he assures. Hammer was frantically passing around behind Kass, Tan and Weise who were playing around the small fish pond. “We are up to eight,” Hank says aloud. Schnieds was chasing Mase, Hansen and Booth, around the entire yard moving at a much too fast pace. “Now at twelve,” Hank whispers becoming more and more nervous. Lappy and Higgy were madly giggling at Bally and Roy doing what seemed to be magical tricks. “That is 16.” Hank is breathless when Danny appears with a Garrison in his arms.  
“Alex Edler come out here, Hank is out here.” Danny yells behind him.  
“With those two, that makes eighteen children! EIGHTEEN CHILDREN DANIEL!” Hank yelled, scaring the little Garrison in Daniels arms.  
“Will you calm down? We know this team inside and out. Who knows how long they will be like this.” Danny laughed, going over to check on the children by the fish pond. Hank sits down on the lawn chair to his left, when a little blonde head of hair appears, with tears in his eyes.  
“Oh baby, come here,” Henrik whispers, as the little Edler runs full speed into his arms.  
“Henrik, no leave.” The tiny vulnerable Edler whispers.  
“Of course not, but let’s go check on some other boys.” Hank smiles, holding onto Edler tightly with his one arm. Danny seems to be taking care of Kass, Tan and Weise, while Hammer wandered off making sure everyone else was alright. He seemed to be the most level-headed one. Henrik casually walks over to him.  
“Hammer,” Hank smiles, kneeling down on one leg, while Edler rested on his head on Henrik’s shoulder.  
“Eddie!” Hammer squeal, Edler lifts his head to see Hammer and wiggles to escape to see him, “Found you!”  
“Hammer, you okay?” Edler smiles at him.  
“Yes, everyone crazy!” He exclaims, Henrik sits on the soft grass listening to the two tiny d-men converse. Eventually the two crawl onto Henrik’s lap to continue their conversation.  
“How old are you two?” Hank asked, as his curiosity got the better of him.  
“Tree,” Hammer smiles, “everyone tree.”  
“Three, isn’t that great?” Henrik smiles, thinking of wear he is going to find enough clothes for all these guys.  
Daniel ends up herding everyone over to Henrik to sit them in a big circle. All eighteen obeying, as Danny had promised a treat for everyone if they were good. The groups that had always been together still were together. Everyone was calmly sitting until Burr broke into tears. Henrik carefully placed little Edler and Hammer on the ground before hurrying over to pick up baby burr.  
“What is wrong Alex?” Henrik asked quietly, he only sobbed hard. “Shh, it will be okay, you guys will be back to yourselves in no time.” He quietly whimpered, while carefully placing his small head on Hank’s shoulder.  
“Daannnnny,” Tanev whined, that average calm collected adult, was a whiny toddler. “I’m hungry!”  
“Well what would everyone like to eat? How about Kraft dinner!” Danny cheered, walking off to the kitchen with a bunch of little heads following him.  
Hank had no clue what he was supposed to do, where was he going to get enough clothes for 18 children? What was the press going to say if they found out? What is he going to do to keep 18 kids company? Hank and Danny could split the children between the both of them for nights and to keep a better handle on things. Burr stirred a little in Hank’s arm which brought him back to the real world and a tiny Edler clinging to his leg.  
“What’s going on Eddie?” Hank asked.  
“Everyone in house, we go in house to.” He smiled, before adding “up please.” Maneuvering carefully, he managed to hold Edler in the other arm.  
“I have an Alex party going on.” Hank smiled, carrying the two tired Alex’s into the house, which by the time they reached it, both were asleep. Henrik carried them to the spare room, where he laid them both on the bed. Making his way back to the kitchen, he saw 10 kids zoned out in front of the TV, and 6 more helping Danny in the kitchen.  
“Oh hey there you are Hank,” Danny smiled pouring small amounts of food into bowls.  
“Yep, the little Alex’s went down for a nap.” Hank smiled, wanting to be holding little Eddie.  
“We should get everyone down for a nap,” Danny suggested as the little army of children grabbed bowls of KD and sat in a circle to eat.  
“How are we going to do that?” Hank asked, as the team giggled wildly.  
“Easy, you need to calm down Hank; it isn’t that hard to take care of children.” Danny smiled, picking up Kevin and Kes, “You guys wanna go nap with Eds and Burr?”  
They nod eagerly, as Lappy and Higgy go off and follow Danny down the hall to the spare room. Hank collects Lu and Cory, with Kass, Tan and Weise following behind. These kids are well behaved. Hank takes them up into his bed room, carefully placing them under the hugs covers, watching the five of them cuddling up close to each other before falling asleep. By the time Henrik makes his way back to the kitchen, he finds Danny cleaning up all the dishes, and all the kids in bed.  
“You are fast,” Henrik laughed, coming up to help his brother.  
“Well, when you do act like you are afraid it is easier to put 12 kids to bed.” Danny said, as the dishes are all piled up and clean.  
“12, I only put 5 to bed, that only makes 17.” Henrik panicked, “17 KIDS! WE ARE MISSING A KID DANIEL!” Henrik runs quietly into each room, Hammer, Mase, Hansen, Booth, Bally, and Roy were all in guest room, in the two beds it held, 6. Lu, Cory, Garri, Kass, Tan and Weise in Henriks room, 12. Kevin, Kes, Lappy, Higgy and Burr were in the other guest room, 17. Edler was missing from Burr’s side. Henrik runs back to the kitchen, where Danny thought he had been Joking.  
“Edler is gone, he isn’t anywhere in the house!” Hank screams, the one little trooper who would have made this whole strange event okay…


	2. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Daniel have trouble on there hands supplying for 18 teammates.

“Edler is gone, he isn’t anywhere in the house!” Hank screams, the one little trooper who would have made this whole strange event okay…

“Where do you thinking the little tike went?” Danny asked, less concern on his face. 

“HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT THE OTHER ONES IN WITH BURR AND EDLER!” Hank yelled, furiously, more than likely waking some of the toddlers.

“Will you calm down Hank; he is still in the house.” Danny assured, patting his brother on the back.

“He is probably terrified out of his mind, what if he ran into the street?” Hank stated, overly concerned. 

“Henrik, calm down, go sit on the couch or something, I will look for him.” Daniel cooed, walking Henrik over to the couch and then off to search. 

Henrik sat worried, thinking of all the things that could happen to little Alex Edler. He could have run into traffic, he could have fallen in the pool out back, he could have just vanished. After a few moments, Danny reappeared with a look on his face. 

“Where is he?” Henrik asked, nervously.

“Well he isn’t upstairs, or downstairs, or out… he is right beside you, how did you not notice.” Danny laughed, as a little Edler climbed out from beside the couch with a huge smile on his face. 

“Scared Henr’k!” Edler laughed.

“OH MY GOODNESS! You scared me so much!” Henrik exclaimed, picking up the little tike from the floor and cling to him for dear life. “Never ever do that again Alexander

“I sorry,” Edler frowned, cuddling into Henriks neck. 

“That was fun,” Danny laughed. 

“What are we gonna do with all these kids?” Henrik asked, as Alex played with his short beard. 

“Raise a Sedin army?” Danny laughed, looking over at Alex who shook his head no.

“I don’t think Edler likes that idea,” Henrik laughed. 

“Maybe just continue training with them, they should be back to normal soon, I hope.” Danny stated as a little Kass came down the stairs crying. 

“Dannnnnnnyyy,” Kass whined, waddling over to him, hugging his leg tightly. 

“Yes Kass?” Danny asked, picking up the little boy.

“I tired, but Tan had blankie and no share,” Kass whined, resting his little head on Daniel shoulder.

“You can cuddle with Hank and Edler on the couch, there is lots of blanket there.” Daniel suggested, Kass just pouted.

“I stay with you,” Kass sighed, as Daniel laughed sitting in the arm chair. 

“Okay Kass,” Daniel states, before turning to his brother, “What are we going to do?”

“We need more kid friendly food, and we need a better sleeping system for them, and we need more clothes for them.” Henrik explained.

“You can run to the store with Edler, and maybe Kass, or Hammer and get them to help you pick out some food,” Daniel suggested, “As for the sleeping arrangements, I was thinking of taking the bed off the frames and just laying them on the ground, so if the kids fall off they won’t get hurt, maybe putting them all in one room as well.”

“Good plan with the sleeping arrangements, we can work on that later. Yes I will go to the store with Edler and Kass,” Henrik smiled, as Edler’s eyes widened with excitement. 

“STORE, STORE!” Edler screamed with excitement. Kass looked a little unclear, “Kass, come to store with me!”

“No Alex, I stay with Danny,” Kass pouted, and if on cue Hammer waddles down the hall after the excitement.

“I go store?” Hammer pleaded.

“Of course little guy,” Henrik smiled, picking up both Edler and Hammer. “Ready to go?” they both nod excitedly. “You will be good Daniel?”

“Of course, I love these guys more than I love you,” He laughed, Henrik shook his head at his crazy brother. 

Henrik placed both children in old car seats, which he found in the garage. They both were giggling with each other, as Edler had always said Hammers favourite thing is Edler. Henrik was worried if Daniel would be alright, if they would have enough time to get everything done, if any of the boys will turn back to themselves while he is gone. They drove to the mall first, going closest to two stores, Toy’r’us and Baby gap. Henrik carefully helped both children out of the car, carrying them carefully across the parking out before placing them down on the ground within in the mall, and grabbing each of their hands. 

“Where we go Hank?” Hammer asked quietly, checking every few seconds to see if Edler was still on the other side.

“Everyone needs clothes, so I thought little fashionista Alex could help me find clothes.” Henrik laughed, while Alex hit him, before realizing what he said.

“I PICK CLOTHES?” He exclaimed. Henrik nodded, just as they made it to the front of the store. “CLOTHES!” 

“Yes you do, for everyone, just remember Alex that not everyone is as fashionable as you?” Henrik stated, as Alex begins to pull him around the store, “Don’t worry Hammer, you get to help pick out toys!”   
Alex picks out and outfit for each of the boys in a matter of an hour, before going around and picking the second round of clothing. Alex ushers little hammer into a dressing room, which all three eventually end up in, because Hammer become too shy to show off the clothes Alex put him in. After 2 full hours of shopping, Henrik had bought 400 dollars’ worth of clothes, and enough interchangeable outfits for the entire group, except Edler, he gets his own bag of clothes, which he carries around with pride. They drop the multitude of bags off at the car, before heading over to the toy store. 

“Hammer’s turn to pick out the toys,” Henrik exclaimed, as they grabbed a shopping cart. Henrik placed Edler in the seat while Hammer bounced around from wall to wall picking something that would please each team member. Within a half hour, they were all climbing back into the car.

“See Alex, you can be fast in store!” Hammer told him once Henrik had buckled them both in.

“No, no, no, not for clothes. Toys aren’t important.” Alex countered.

“Toys are im-por-tant,” Hammer stated, pronouncing his words perfectly. 

“You boys ready to get some groceries now?” Henrik smiled, hoping they could last for another hour.

“Yes!” they both cheered. As Henrik parked, Hammer spotted a grocery cart with the car attached to the front and told Edler instantly. “We want that one!” they both pointed. Henrik hurried, so that no one else would take it, before allowing both little tikes into the front. 

“Ready to shop?” Henrik laughed, as he began to race around the store, picking out everything the team loved, and within no time they were at the till to buy everything. 

“Hey, aren’t you Henrik Sedin?” The cashier asked, Henrik offered one of his famous smiles with a nod. “Wow, you are amazing.”

“Hello!” Hammer beamed, maybe wanting to be noticed. Edler hide behind him, but eventually Hammer dragged him out. 

“Hi sweetheart,” she beamed down.

“My name is Dan, and he is Alex!” Hammer exclaimed.

“No, no, no, Hammer let’s sit!” Alex whined pulling him back into the car cart. 

“Are those your kids?” the lady asked Hank.

“No just babysitting,” Henrik smiled, and that is when he remembers Daniel.

Daniel had been stuck with 16 children for 4 and a half hour now, and he was probably having lots of trouble. He rushes to the car, placing both giggling boys in the back. He half accepts to come home to find the house burned down and everyone crying. He speeds down the street, before turning into his drive way. Everything seems normal on the outside, he is so distracted he nearly forgets Hammer and Edler in the car.

“HENR’K NO FORGOT US!” Edler screamed, trying to escape from the seat.

“Sorry, sorry, we forgot about Danny.”

“Uh-oh.” Hammer stated, as Danny appeared at the door with a pain look on his face. 

“What happened?” Henrik asked, becoming all at once an authority again.


End file.
